Nobody's home
by dontblowonmeson
Summary: 'She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside.' Rachel berry is driven over the edge…CHARACTER DEATH.
1. UNEDITED VERSION

**Title: Hush-a-by baby, on the tree top…**

**Summery: _'She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside.' _Rachel berry is driven over the edge…CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Genre: Angst…major Angst.**

**Rating: T for self-harm.**

**A/N: I've been listening to this song, and I just wanted to write a story based on it. I was originally planning on it to be about Kurt from Blaine's Point of view you know? But then, I figured it suits Rachel more because, seriously, with all the shit she goes through, I wouldn't be surprised if she killed herself. Everyone is horrid to her, even when she tries to be nice. Yeah, she can be a bitch , but she some how (and always) makes up for it. But still, the glee club still terrorizes her, and its like they're always talking about acceptance and stuff, but always pick on her. Not to mention the shit she got from Jesse AND Finn, I really wouldn't be surprised if she was depressed inside. So yeah, without further ado, let the story begin….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of running water hitting the bottom of the bathtub filled her ears. Hands shaking, she turned it from warm to cold. She turned slowly and looked into the mirror behind her.

Someone she did not recognise stared back.

This person had pale skin; so pale it appeared to have a grey tinge to it. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, while her hair was knotted and un-healthy as if it hadn't been brushed or cleaned properly in a while.

This someone did not look like who she was…or used to be.

But unfortunately, that someone is what Rachel Berry had slowly turned into. Bit by bit she had turned into an empty corpse with nothing to live for.

All of her so-called 'friends' had stopped talking to her, seems they just got sick of pretending to like her, they didn't care if she could sing; she was just an annoying waste of space to them. Even her dads didn't care enough to come home and spend time with their daughter; they had better things to do.

Rachel let out a strangled sigh, her eyes filling with hot tears, which she didn't bother to wipe away when they fell delicately down her hollow cheeks. She turned back to the filling bath, twisting off the water when it was filled to the top.

This is when she hesitated.

Did she really want to do this?

Rachel Berry had been known for a lot of things, but never a quitter.

She looked back over her shoulder at the mirror, looking into the eyes of a living zombie, no, she didn't want see or to _be _that person anymore.

Nodding to herself as if to confirm it, she dipped into the ice cold water of the bath, not caring when the liquid sloshed lazily over the sides. She reached down and took the knife she had taken from the kitchen and while letting out whimpers of pain, cut into her left arm the word:

_ALONE _

Biting her lip, she leaned back into the water, her whole body shaking viciously. She breathed in and out deeply trying to calm herself, but it did not help the slightest. So, she opened her mouth and began to sing out shakily:

"_Hush-a-by baby_

_On the tree top,_

_When the wind blows_

_The cradle will rock."_

She looked around at the blech white walls of the small bathroom, tears sliding down her cheeks and neck before merding with the bloody water she lay in. Her voice cracked and waved, but she forced herself to continue as she slowly slide under the surface of the water.

"_When the bough breaks,_

_The cradle will fall,_

_Down tumbles baby,_

_Cradle and all…"_

And with that, Rachel's lonely voice was consumed by the freezing water, leaving nothing behind but the echo of her last song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep…depressing…**

**I have more on my documents in my computer, but I wasn't sure if I should put it up, cause to me, it seemed really crap. But, I can put it up if that's what you want … **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Remember please Review~! xoxo**


	2. EDITED VERSION!

**Title: Hush-a-bye baby, on the tree top…**

**Summery: **_**'She wants to go home, but nobody's home, that's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside.' **_**Rachel berry is driven over the edge…CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Genre: Angst…major Angst.**

**Rating: T for self-harm.**

**A/N: I've been listening to this song, and I just wanted to write a story based on it. I was originally planning on it to be about Kurt from Blaine's Point of view you know? But then, I figured it suits Rachel more because, seriously, with all the shit she goes through, I wouldn't be surprised if she killed herself. Everyone is horrid to her, even when she tries to be nice. Yeah, she can be a bitch, but she some how (and always) makes up for it. But still, the glee club still terrorizes her, and its like they're always talking about acceptance and stuff, but always pick on her. Not to mention the shit she got from Jesse AND Finn, I really wouldn't be surprised if she was depressed inside. So yeah, without further ado, let the story begin….**

**This is the Re-written Version, cause the other version SUCKED. **

**Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**What's wrong? What's wrong, now? **_

_**Too many, too many problems? **_

_**Don't know where she belongs; **_

_**Where she belongs.**_

_**She wants to go home, **_

_**But nobody's home, **_

_**It's where she lies, **_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, **_

_**No place to go; **_

_**To dry her eyes…**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The sound of running water hitting the bottom of the bathtub filled her ears, the ruthless noise made her body shiver with a mixture of excitement and dread. With her hands shaking, she turned it from warm to cold. She turned slowly and looked into the mirror behind her.

Someone she did not recognise stared back.

This person had pale skin; so pale it appeared to have a grey tinge to it. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, while her hair was knotted and un-healthy as if it hadn't been brushed or cleaned properly in a while.

This someone did not look like who she was…or used to be.

But unfortunately, that someone is what Rachel Berry had slowly turned into. Bit by bit she had turned into an empty corpse with nothing to live for. Some where along the path, she had lost her way, desperately trying to find her way back; but no matter how hard she tried, she failed. She was an outcast, a freak. And that's all she'd ever be.

Her dads were never home, her so-called friends tormented her, and her boyfriend 'Finn' had dumped her once again for the perfect blonde: Quinn Fabray. But by then, she had gotten used to being rejected. First Finn then Jesse, even her own mother didn't want anything to do with her.

Rachel let out a strangled sob, her eyes filling with hot tears, which she didn't bother to wipe away when they fell delicately down her hollow cheeks. She turned back to the filling bath, twisting off the water when it was filled to the top.

This is when she hesitated.

Did she really want to do this?

Rachel Berry had been known for a lot of things, but never a quitter.

She looked back over her shoulder at the mirror, looking into the eyes of a living zombie. No, she didn't want see or to _be _that person anymore. She quickly shredded off her remaining clothes and approached the bright white bath.

Licking her trembling lips nervously, she dipped into the ice-cold water of the bath, not caring when the liquid sloshed lazily over the sides. For a while she sat there, watching as her chest rose and fell along with her unsteady breathing. Finally, she reached down and took the knife she had taken from the kitchen; and while letting out small whimpers of pain, cut into her left arm the word:

_**ALONE **_

Letting out a long sigh, Rachel leaned back into the water, her whole body shaking viciously. She scanned her carving, the words standing out bright red on her smooth, paper white skin, the blood oozed out the wound and mixed in with the murky water. She breathed in and out deeply trying to calm herself, but it did not help the slightest. So, she opened her mouth and began to sing out shakily:

"_Hush-a-bye baby_

_On the tree top,_

_When the w-wind blows_

_The cradle will rock."_

She looked around at the bleach white walls of the small bathroom, tears sliding down her cheeks and neck before merging with the bloody water she lay in. Rachel looked at the words on her arm once more, her lips curving up into a smile that was filled with nothing but pure heartache and solitude. Her voice cracked and waved, but she forced herself to continue as she slowly slid under the surface of the blistering cold water.

"_When the bough breaks,_

_The cradle will fall,_

_And down tumbles b-baby,_

_Cradle and all…"_

And with that, the freezing water, consumed Rachel's lonesome voice; leaving nothing behind but the bitter echo of her last song…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The feelings she hides, **_

_**The dreams she can't find, **_

_**She's losing her mind, **_

_**She's fallen behind! **_

_**She can't find her place,**_

_**She's losing her faith, **_

_**She's fallen from grace,**_

_**She's all over the place!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There we go, its re-written and I feel its much better…wouldn't you agree? **

**Any way, yes I know its depressing, and cause it is, I've been feeling depressed ever since I wrote it. I also drew a rather gothic drawing that's like the front cover of it, and now ever time I look at it, I get this weird feeling of sadness in my stomach…**

**Well, Remember to Review! **


End file.
